Earth-2806
Earth-2806 is an alternate reality set in the year 2049. In this future, parts of the world's continents have been decimated and their land claimed by Atlantis (now ruled by the tyrannical Attuma), thanks to an inter-galactic war with between Earth and the Majesdanians. However, things in this future have progressed with technology such as flying cars, anti-aging drugs, and other various inventions. World hunger is all but extinguished, and the world is abundant with new life thanks to genetic tampering at Poseidon Industries. Important Details During the war between the humans and the Majesdanians, many lives of heroes and villains alike were lost. Many deaths include: *Captain America *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Ms. Marvel *Spider-Woman *Hawkeye *Namor *Wonder Man *Falcon *She-Hulk *Nova (Sam Alexander) *A-Bomb *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Firestar *Quake *Justice *Phoenix *Beast *Storm *Rogue *Gambit *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Green Goblin *Magneto *Mystique *Sabretooth *Toad *Pyro *Avalanche *Blob *Baron Zemo *Red Skull *Edward Brock (the Venom Symbiote lived) *Electro *Doctor Octopus *Abomination *Madame Viper Thousands more humans and Majesdonians alike were killed. This war took place in the years 2030-2035. The golden age of heroes began in 2019, setting the entire reality in the future. Major corporations such as Stark Industries and OsCorp were all shut down, and new ones opened up. The two main corporations are now Poseidon Industries, which usually serves as the allies to the heroes of this world, and the Peter Parker Science Foundation, which was created in the name of the world's greatest hero, Spider-Man. However, this facility usually serves the needs of the Shadow Fox Collective. The Shadow Fox Collective is a group of veteran superheroes who survived the Majesdonian War, who are all secretly sleeper agents controlled by the Board of Directors of the Peter Parker Science Foundation. The Board of Directors consists of Byron Shadow, Lucius Castellan, Natalia Romanova, Victor von Doom (under the alias of Victor Vandore), Walker Sloane, Maria Hill, and Nathaniel Richards. The Shadow Fox Collective was named after Byron Shadow, the CEO of the PPSF, as his nickname in the "business" world was one Shadow Fox. The heroes in the Shadow Fox Collective are Spider-Man himself, Iron Man, Cyclops, Wasp, Mister Fantastic, Thing, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. These heroes have no idea that they are being controlled like puppets, they truly believe that they are still fighting the good fight because it's the right thing to do. They also still have lives outside of being superheroes. Particularly, Peter Parker, although now a rich celebrity, lives in a run down apartment building in Queens and is dating Felicia Hardy, who now works as a stripper, but still fights petty crimes and steals as the Black Cat. The Shadow Fox Collective are not the only heroes around. There is still a team of Avengers, consisting of heroes like Winter Soldier, Agent Venom, Synapse, Nova, Thane, Silver Surfer, Paragon, She-Hulk (Betty Ross), Black Widow (Melinda May), Phoenix (Mary Jane Watson), and Vision (Jasper the AI). There is also the Future Foundation, which was founded by the son of Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, Franklin Richards and the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury. The Future Foundation mostly specializes in protecting the Earth from threats from outer space or other dimensions. Other Future Foundation members include the Stepford Cuckoos, Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot, Black Knight, Scorpion, Daredevil, and Heimdall. Heimdall is a member of the team because he was banished from Asgard after Loki became the King. Thor was in Niffleheim, living off of a bargain he struck with Hela, and tending to the souls of his fallen friends. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were locked up in the dungeons for refusing to follow orders, and Heimdall was sent through the Bifrost for the last time before Loki had it destroyed. Lastly, the X-Men are still in action. Professor X had passed away about two years before the Majesdonian War began, and after Cyclops was coerced into joining the Shadow Fox Collective, Wolverine became the team's leader. Other members such as Iceman, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Angel also served as teachers to the students. Although the mansion is filled with an entire student body of young mutants, there are 5 particular students who are viewed by the team as the next team of "First Class" X-Men. These five young mutants are Bradley Vaughn, AJ Mitchell, Topher Merlyn, Daisy Eriksen, and Sebastian Crawford. *Bradley Vaughn is a telepath and a telekinetic, very similar to Jean Grey's abilities. He also harbors the leadership skills that could be found in a young Scott Summers. *AJ Mitchell has the ability to manipulate matter on the molecular level. She can change anything non-organic into whatever she can think of, as long as she concentrates hard enough. AJ is very hesitant about using her powers, afraid they might hurt someone, which is very similar to how Jean Grey was as a teenager. She also comes from a very rich family and never got much love from her father, similar to a young Warren Worthington. *Topher Merlyn has the power to control and create fire. He also uses his fire abilities to fly, very similar to how the Human Torch would before his death. He also harbors many similarities to Bobby Drake. He possesses of power of the elements and thinks his powers are the coolest thing ever and they're nothing to be ashamed of. He also doesn't fit in too well with the other four, but is still good friends with them. *Daisy Eriksen can absorb anything into her own essence. Whether she is coating her skin in metal armor or absorbing someone's memories and appearance, she potentially has no limits to her powers. Much like AJ, and a young Jean Grey, she is very hesitant to use her powers, and a lot of the guys fall in love with her. *Sebastian Crawford is an animorph with the ability to transform into a humanoid shark. He once attended military school, so he can be known to act militant and always follow the rules, but when he is in his bestial form almost nothing can stop him. He harbors many similarities to Hank McCoy. He is bigger than his fellow students, even in human form, and also has a very brilliant but unappreciated mind. There are also many villains in this world, most of whom are members of the Secret Society, secretly led by Byron Shadow, using Mysterio as his pawn to act as the mastermind behind the group. All of Europe and Russia have been conquered by Apocalypse and are collectively referred to as "New Egypt". New Egypt knows only one hero among all the oppressed citizens and evil mutants. This hero is referred to as "Ronin". His real name is Tatum Lorraine, and he travels the world, righting wrongs wherever he is needed, and is a reserve member of the Avengers. Lastly, there is a team of teenage superheroes called the "Young Avengers" consisting of Hulkling, Wiccan, Speed, Hawkeye, Patriot, Giant-Girl, Iron Lad, and Spider-Boy. Category:Realities Category:Artemis Thorson